Give them what they want
by ArtemisBAMF1218
Summary: "They would never care for her as a independent being. Not for her personality, not for her looks. Only for her wishes. She was a genie after all, the only thing she needed to do was give them what they most desired. Give them what they want."
1. Chapter 1

**Oh I just thought of this little one shot. It had been batting around in my mind for a while and I had to write it down (you know how** **it is). There is mention and scene of rap so be warned. No characters are made by me.**

Jordan lounged around in her bed, having finished editing and uploading her latest video on Auratube. She ladies on her side, feeling thoughtfully as she looked at her arm. Her perfectly smooth, tan arm.  
She got up and went to her mirror. With a barely audible snap, she changed to her true form. Her genie form.  
Her streaks disappeared making her hair pure raven black, her skin turned pink, and she let her lower half turn to smoke. She watched herself as she let down her hair from her high pony tail, and drift around her in waves.  
She continued to look at herself, examining how..how different she looked from her human form.  
She rarely took this form in public. Only when she slept or when she was much too distracted to keep the image.  
She hugged herself, a panicky feeling rising. She knew _she_ was alone but being like this she felt vulnerable. Nude. This form was just another sign of her otherness from mortals. A message of what she was.  
A genie for them to ask wishes for. That is what she was meant to do after all like those centuries before her.  
Her middle name even implied as much. "Desiree as close to desire as you can get. You give humans what they desire most, what they want." Her dad had explained.  
Just three wishes.." whined the voice of her ex boyfriends.  
"What's wrong with you? Aren't genies suppose to want to give wishes" complained the voices of her rich, entitled classmates.  
She was a genie, that was all she was good for. That was all people ever wanted. She wasn't wanted for her popularity as auratuber, or being especially pretty but wishes. Wishes, wishes, wishes. Never for her. A breath hitched in her throat and she changed herself back. "No, no don't think about him" she told herself as thoughts her ex boyfriend broke through.

 _She had been so careful when she started to date. She swore it was going to be different, he wasn't going to date her for wishes, he would be with her for her._ _  
_ _She had disguised herself. Blonde hair with pink streaks, Caucasian. Claimed to be a French shapeshifter._ _  
_ _She was careful not to change anything else though. She acted with her usual snarky confidence, and opionated voice. Plus for once her boyfriend actually admire her for it._ _  
_ _He had said "I love you" with genuine warmth and the knowledge that he truly meant it made Jordan want to float to the sky._ _  
_ _She had waited a few days afterwards before revealing the truth. Pierce had been shocked, slightly angered at her deception but once she had assured him that she had no way acted dishonestly in her feelings toward him, and told him why she felt she had to lie about it, he calmed._ _  
_ _In fact the following weeks afterward he had been more considerate to her and doing things to please her and follow her wants. It had been a perfect four months._ _  
_ _Somewhere between her reveal and their break up all the things he loved her and dated her for had been forgotten. He had a genie girlfriend, he could have wishes. Jordan bitterly wondered if those three words, "I'm a genie" magically made a person greedy and selfish._ _  
_ _They had been in her room in her lamp, lying on her ottamon watching some dumb action movie when he wrapped his arms around her, nipping at her neck._ _  
_ _"Want me to massage you" he murmured, with an eyebrow raised_ _  
_ _"With oil?" Jordan purred_ _  
_ _"What else?" Pierce grinned "Can I top por favor?"_ _  
_ _Jordan grinned at him, sliding her fingers through his brown hair, "Sure, I'm feeling generous today."_  
" _Then afterward we can go eat, and ride around in a motorcycle.."_ _  
_ _"You got a motorcycle?"_ _  
_ _"No" Pierce shrugged "But I was thinking you can get me one. You know first of three wishes and..."_ _  
_ _"What." Jordan clipped, her sultry mood stopped cold._ _  
_ _"Umm wishes. You know three wishes, genie" Pierce stuttered, looking at her confused._ _  
_ _"No!" Jordan shoved him away as she got up from the ottoman. "Just no. What made you think I would..how dare you ask me for wishes!"_ _  
_ _"Dare? But I thought? Jordan please don't overreact." Pierce held up his hands in a "don't shoot sign." How could you? I told you, I told you why I didn't tell you. Exactly for this reason. I can't believe you're just like all the others"_

 _"I'm not like all the others" Pierce cut her off "I'm not dating you because of that."_ _  
_ _"Then you shouldn't ask for it" Jordan interrupted._ _  
_ _"But but I'm not like them. I mean I did all that date stuff for you. Your movies, your restaurant, I bottom. I gave you what you wanted. Now I can get some wishes. It's even-even."_ _  
_ _Her heart sunk, and her stomach became hollow. "That wasn't just because." All her life she had seen cute Auradonian couples doing overly sentimental acts of love. Simple ones like letting the other get their way. Just for the sake of it. But it never happened to her. This hardly counted._ _  
_ _"Well some of it was but come on, Jord. You're my girlfriend I love you." Pierce whined, he reached toward her but she slapped his hands away._ _  
_ _"Get out, we're through." She glared_ _  
_ _"What!"_  
" _I'm. Dumping. You. Now. Leave." Jordan annunciated_ _  
_ _Pierce stopped stuttering and fighting and gave her defiant look. "I still want those wishes. I deserve them."_ _  
_ _"Yeha, you deserve them" Jordan mocked, rolling her eyes_ _  
_ _"I do!" Pierce insisted "I mean I worked so hard trying to make you happy. I did what you wanted.."_ _  
_ _"That's because you insisted. I thought we were in a relationship, you didn't have to do it. No one has to have more than the other. I just wanted to be with you." Jordan retorted coldly_ _  
_ _"Wait, I'm not done there's more." Pierce said with a humorless laugh "I had to put up with your crankiness, and trying to find times to meet you and spend money for dinner."_ _  
_ _"It was a relationship. I had to deal and compromise you too" Jordan put in, trying to hide the saddened tone that crept into her voice but Pierce ignored as he continued to rant._ _  
_ _"I swear the only thing that kept me going some days was that.."_ _  
_ _"I would give you wishes." Jordan finished_ _  
_ _"Not just that" Pierce backpeddled as if he realized how incredible shallow and selfish that sounded._ _  
_ _"You would have broken up with me sooner." Jordan whispered to herself more than to him. She hated how her_ _eyes felt watery. Was she so awful to date that her powers was the only reason people pretended to care to stick around._

 _"Jordan, Jordan don't get like that." Pierce begged_ _  
_ _"Get out! I told you to leave!" Jordan yelled at him, wiping her tears away, "You are just a selfish a*** as the rest of them, don't hide that you aren't!"_ _  
_ _"I explained!" Pierce shouted back but Jordan didn't want to listen. She continued yelling, and crying, anything to block out his continued stream of words and insults._  
" _Will you just shut up and listen to me!" Pierce demanded, and started rubbing frantically at the inside of the wall. It doesn't work that way you idiot!"_ _  
_ _"I wish you would be quiet for just a minute!" Pierce commanded. Jordan was about to retort when her throats constricted._ _  
_ _Pierce looked at her in amazement, "You liar."_ _  
_ _"I didn't know that was possible" she wanted to say but she sat herself at the edge of her bed and waited for whatever asinine wish that would come next._ _  
_ _Pierce's green eyes sparkled as a slow smile spread of his face, "Forget the motorcycle wish. I want to be in charge for once."_ _  
_ _He pounced ontop of her, "Top as you so generously allowed."_ _  
_ _Jordan kicked at his torso but Pierce pinned her arms down and clamped his legs firmly ontop of hers._ _  
_ _"I wish to have sex and you won't fight back."_ _  
_ _Jordan's muscles stiffen and relaxed as so Pierce could move her easily as he pleased._ _  
_ _She had wanted to scream. She had waned to be able to cry out as he fondled her chest but the minute of silence apparently wasn't up._ _  
_ _He finally slid in, and bucked once when she mkaned as the burning and pain filled her physical body._ _  
_ _She pushed him off and forced her pants back up as quickly as she could._ _  
_ _"Wait, I said sex" Pierce protested_ _  
_ _"You did it. Our bodies touched, you penetrated. It's sex." She saw his disgusted face "Magical loophole."_ _  
_ _"Don't you want to hear my last one?" Pierce called_ _  
_ _Every part of her wanted to throw him out and bang him against the wall, but she knew it would be better to get this over with so he couldn't use it against her on a later date._ _  
_ _She faced him, tapping her foot impatiently not showing the discomfort her body was still reeling from._  
" _I wish that you not anyone else won't get revenge on me in bodily harm or libel. No revenge." Pierce announced proudly._ _  
_ _Jordan's heart took one last plunge. Her mind raced to think of ways to get around his wording, but she couldn't think of any. In frustration at his proud smirk, she threw a vase at him._ _  
_ _The vase stopped inches from his face and slammed back at her._ _  
_ _She removed a glass shard from her hair and poofed Pierce away without a word._ Jordan wrapped her arms around her knees as she brought them to her chest. She became aware of her rather loud sobbing and the hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

She hadn't told anyone what had happened. After all what was there to do. His wish prevented any consequences that ratting him out would bring (libel).  
A fresh air burst through the room when Aladdin's eldest son appeared, Aziz. He was one of the few who had unlimited access to her lamp.  
Aziz looked at her in surprise, "Jordan what happened?"  
Jordan bit her lip, and took a breath to calm down. "My..my ex."  
"Pierce" Aziz said understandingly. She had gushed to him many times about how happy she had been while they had been a relationship.  
"He... you know we're over. He got wishes. He r***" Jordan covered her mouth to prevent from a wail that threatened to come out. "But it's nothing."  
"Nothing!" Aziz sat next to her "That was three days ago, he,"  
"No Aziz" Jordan put a hand to stop him "It's okay I'm getting over it. I shouldn't care. I need to deal"  
"No. No that's not right" Aziz insisted  
"It doesn't matter. I have to get used to it. I mean it's my second time being r***, besides...it's only going to happen again."  
There she said it. She hated the idea but it was true. It was going to happen again.  
It will always happen.  
She got to live forever. She got to live forever being seen as nothing more than a wish ATM. People will never care about her personality, her opinions, even her looks. After all she was a genie, her one job was to grant wishes. That was all on the master, her opinions meant nothing.  
In hindsight it wouldn't make a difference if she had no personality. Any lamp seekers wouldn't notice. If they did. They certainly wouldn't care. She was a genie, she was never meant to have lovers or true relationships. No matter what she did, she was an object to be desired.  
She gave people what they want.  
Forever and ever ever.

Thanks to screamingeternally for encouraging me to post.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was inspired to write another little thing about this. So yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

Jordan leaned against the gym lockers as she admired the swim team leaving the pool from their meet especially a cute boy that she suspected to be the son of Merida considering his wild curly red hair. "Hey" Dina poked her side, "What are you looking at?" "Him" Jordan pointed at the red head and Dina mock-gasped "Are you trying to make your girlfriend jealous?" "Girlfriend?" Jordan stuttered uncertainly. Ever since her break up with Pierce she had been determined to move on. Aziz kept telling her it was a bad idea to repress the event like it never happened. But Jordan knew she was right. She had to deal that those kind of things would always happen to her so she might as well continue on with her life. After all her parents were able to do that just fine after centuries of abusive masters. So she just tried to keep her mind occupied enough as not to let unsavory thoughts remind her. And that included dating. Few dates here and there, one night stands at the most. Then she met Dina.

Dina was bubbly and fun, a nymph and follower of Dionysus whose partying had disturbing similarities to her parents. (Not that she wanted to explore any more of that. She would leave those complexes to Oedipus.) Her go with the flow attitude was so refreshing compared to the other classmates who were so concerned with their reputation. Royal or popularity-wise. So far, Dina had been casual during their dates so for her to mention that she was her girlfriend all of a sudden was surprising.

"Did I stutter?" Dina laughed, "I want you all to myself, babe."

"O-okay" Jordan pressed a kiss to her cheek. "So do you wanna go out tonight? I was thinking going to this new club run by Calix. You know, Circe's son. He said he would get us into the VIP room."

"Sure" Dina twirled a strand of her purple hair, "You know that dress you gave me yesterday would look so good on the dance floor."

Jordan bit her lip to keep from grimacing. As sweet as Dina was, she was about as subtle as a brick to the head in what she wanted. When Jordan had asked her out she saw Dina's eyes light up with the all so familiar gleam of a person that won the lottery and was thinking of all the things she could buy.

All through their date Dina kept mentioning how "cool" it would be to have her genie powers. Hinting at things she would like but didn't have money to buy. How nice Jordan was, that she was probably so generous.

Usually Jordan would have shut those hints down right away and ditch her date but that day she was tired of it. She was tired of fighting with people about getting wishes. Making a scene as she explained why she hated being objectified and how used she felt while the other person just yelled at how selfish she was. She was tired of people's nice acts stopping in a second flat when she refused. So she granted her wish. And the wish after that.

And the wish after that.

Okay, Dina may not be dating her because she had actual feelings or any interest of starting a romantic attraction. She wanted wishes like everybody else. But Jordan reasoned to herself it was better this way. She didn't have to have any high expectations or heartbreak that Dina only was sticking around for more wishes. She knew what Dina really wanted and she was fine with it. In return she got some semblance of romance as Dina pretended she was dating her for any reason but wishes. She just gave the wish quickly and moved on.

"But.." Dina started "I was thinking I would look really cute in that kind of dress only in teal and possibly while in a limo. I mean I just got my license and I would really love to drive a limo first."

"Done" Jordan said quickly trying to make the whole talk of the wish of the day go as fast as possible. "I'll see you at your dorm later."

"You are the best girlfriend ever!" Dina squealed, kissing her passionately on the lips. Jordan gave a thin smile in return. Dina, she tried. She tried to play off hee wishes as nothing and then would start piling on the compliments and affection the rest of the day. Jordan secretly hated it. It was so fake. It made her feel cheap and undeserving.

"Jordan don't overthink it. Just let her do it." She told herself as Dina strutted away.

Sometimes it was okay when Dina did that even though she tried waaay too hard. The focus was always on how generous she was with her wishes, that she "spoiled" her, she was too good. If Jordan had a wish, she would wish that Dina's compliments would be based on something like her personality, maybe how hot she was. Yeah, how attractive she was, that would be nice.

"Jordan?" She heard the familiar huse, slightly nervous tone of Jane.

"Yeah" Jordan snapped out of her mental reverie.

"I saw what you did for Dina. Why?" Jane sidled closer to her so the few left in the deserted gym hallway would hear. Not that they would bother. If wishes and magic weren't being offered, students generally tend to ignore them.

Jordan decided to go for the usual direct approched. She didn't usually sugar-coat things but with Jae she was more honest than usual. At least she didn't have to lie through her teeth about how totally fine she was with the magic ban. Besides Jane had a way that seemed to see through your soul or at least pester you until she heard the truth. "She's dating me for wishes. I give them to her. Then she tells me how amazing and great I am."

Jane looked absolutely befuddled at her blunt answer. "But but you always said you hated that. People dating you for wishes I mean."

"Yeah, I still do." Jordan said simply, "But I can't stop that. So I decided to go with it. I mean at least I have the choice of who I give wishes too."

"But..but that's so unfulfilling." Jane murmered

Jordan was surprised that Jane hit what she had been feeling on the spot. She had been feeling unfulfilled. All the bitterness and hatred she felt with her failed relationships had transferred to this relationship. Instead of hating herself for being stupid enough to believe someone would date her for her. She hated herself for giving in juse so she could be "loved."

"Sometimes but you know, we do have some nice moments." Which was true. In between the complimenting for wishes, and giving wishes they did have fun together. They did danced and partied and acted like a couple before the moment was ruined by Dina's sudden need for a wish.

"You don't need a relationship to be happy. Especially since you don't even have feelings for each other." Jane said

"I know that. I know that I should live myself and be happy. But you of all people should know how hard it is to take your mom's advice to heart." Jane shrank a little and blushed in remembrance of her actions during Coronation.

Jordan crossed her arms, thinking to herself. It was hard to be happy with her when she sometimes wondered if the fact no one seemed to see past her powers was that there was nothing there. She was nothing special or pretty or interesting. Maybe even a horrible person. A horrible, slefish, bitchy person no would hang out with. That her powers were the only thing at all redeeming of her. That kept people from shunning her or from snubbing her. That maybe..she dared to think that even her own adopted family kept her around as an friend for just that reason.

"And I don't need a friendship to be happy either. It should all be myself. But know what? I want someone else. I actually want to have that fairy tale romance that this whole place I built on with dreams and rainbows but I know I will never have it. So Dina and I may not love each other. She may be totally usng me but at least in the way she is using me I can pretend she likes me."

"But" Jane stammered

"Yes pretend. In reality I will never get it but at least if I let my mind drift I can pretend that she actually means what she is saying. Pretend she loves me. It's just so simple. It is so small. Everyone seems to have it but me."

"You can't substitute reality." Jane protested, eve the voice of reason.

"Jane, why are you being so unreasonable about this? Let me be! Let me be in my lying illusional bubble of happiness and pretend." Jordan hissed "Let me be happy for once."

"Jordan I don't think this will help at all in the long run. You'll just be unhappy and bitter."

"I'm already unhappy and bitter!" She snapped "I've stopped being truely content a long time ago. It's all lies but trust me, it is better."

"Nothing could be better than this. I understand what it's like that no one seems to see you beyond.." Jane began but Jordan put a hand up to interrupt her.

"You. Don't. Understand." Jordan annunciated, a habit when seething. "You barely knew or used you your powers since the VKs came. I've been dealing with this my whole life. And I am going to deal with it for the rest of eternity. We are not at all on the same level. You never will understand what it feels like when everyone asks for a wish before asking my name. You will never understand the pain of people insulting and rejecting and abandoning you at every turn that I don't give them what they want. You don't understand how much I hate myself for giving in. How much I hate being needy enough to want to be complimented and kissed. You don't understand the exhaustion that no matter what other accomplishments I do no will see past my powers. And you especially don't understand the nightmares and the pain of someone using your own powers against you. And you should pray that you never will because I will tell you. It feels like they are trying to rip out your powers and mesh them for their own use. You will never feel that utter despair and brokenness and know that it will not be the only or the last time you'll feel it. Nor the haunting thoughts of when and who might do it next.

So my reality is bitter. My reality is unhappy. I know my relationship is a utter lie. That it will be short and end with another one testifying my selfishness and how unreasonable I am about one simple wish. Those "teensy weensy" wishes that just only further prove that I am nothing. I'm just an wishing credit card to be desired and objectified. I'm not human. I don't have feelings."

"Jordan.. I.. maybe you should talk to.." Jane attempted to say something else. Perhaps take her to the guidance counselor or her mom.

"Spare me. I'm fully aware of what's happening and the state of our relationship and my own desperation. Don't pity me. And don't bother trying to fix it. There is no use. Accept it. I have."

All there was left to do was listen to Dina's sweet nothings and pretend that there was a possibility for her to live happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

Dina and her's relationship ended just as she had predicted. There was screaming, there was crying, she was a "selfish, lying, heartless bit**" blah blah blah nothing new.

So to end up in bed with a new girl a week later was just as sign of how "heartbroken" Dina was, Jordan was glad that she turned the limo she gave her into a python.

"I loved you for you looks and for you, yeah right." Jordan snorted

"What?" Calix mumbled next to her. His bare chest warmly pressing into her side.

Oh yes, Calix who was in bed next to her. There was an explanation from that. This wasn't some petty, "If that's how she wants to play it. Here is a quick rebound thing." She and Circe's son, Calix were just friends.

Friends with major benefits.

"Nothing, go to sleep." Jordan murmured, brushing her hands through his hair.

She figured that since any romantic relationships were going to go down to hell, she might as well give up. But her few friendships that did survive, the terms of friendship could change.

Calix and her had been friends since they were 4 and 5 respectively when their parents were going around Auradon singing and performing. He was one of the few people she trusted who wasn't "family." They fought, they had adventures, and they kissed more times either could count. Sure, some of them was for acting, but some was just for fun, in the moment type. He even lost his virginity to her. Even better, he had no interests in her wishes. He knew well enough by now, that she would send a sandstorm at him and use all manners of misinterpretations. Most ending badly.

Aziz and others had teased that they should just get married already because of the "clear, sexual tension" but that would be a disaster. No matter how much sexual tension, they couldn't see each other beyond a friendly fling and even then, they would try to kill each other for being so annoying.

Calix was many things. Charming, chivalrous, hot bare chested, bare back, clever, witty but also equally arrogant, annoying sense of humor, impulsive pervert who's quarter siren powers made him think he was hot stuff. Which was true...but still.

So because and in spite of all those traits, he was a perfect candidate for being a friend wth benefits. They sorta already did that but randomly. They never made it official or had a talk. But now they were.

It was actually fun. Since it was winter break, Circe allowed Calix to guest room at Agrabah so she could see him all the time. They, plus Aziz and other local teens would hang around for the day at the beach or bazaar. During the night, she would be with Calix. They would talk before, and after and during about all manner of subjects. Simply as friends. Like they hadn't slept with each other just hours before. She almost wished she did this earlier. Being with him was so comfortable and easy and she didn't worry about him trying to use her.

He would insult her first. He was always making comments about her and her ego. No need to try to impress her. And she would do likewise. It was a friendship, what else was there to do but snipe at each other?

It had all been fun and games until lart week.

She almost didn't noticed, but as she was choosing her outfit for the day she was starting to wonder what she should wear to impress Calix. Moreover what Calix was wearing right now. She hoped it was something cute for their date at the beach.

Full stop.

Date at the beach! She couldn't believe she thought that. They were just hanging out at the beach. They always hung out at the beach, it wasn't a date.

From then on she noticed how her thoughts started to get more preoccupied with Calix and how amazing he was, how funny he was, how utterly adorable is dimples were whenever he smirked.

Yes, she was falling in love. Dammit! She had a freakin friend with benefits who had no interests in her wishes, and their relationship was going perfectly well because of the vital FRIENDS part and she was falling in love with him!

"Stop being such a girl, Jordan" she thought to herself, "You do not love him. You just lust for him. Yes, it's just lust. All the sex and lack of romance is confusing you."

After all, he was still Calix. If she loved him, she should have realized ages ago. They've been friends with benefits before and these feelings never came up. She had to review everything she had said to Aziz on why it was bad to have a relationship with him.

1\. They would kill each other.

Well she could kill him which gave her such an advantage. And end in jail for the next 20 odd years.

He was still arrogant, and teased her and flirted with every other girl in the world because they were just friends. They didn't think each other that way. She had even encouraged him a few times.

"But he is also sweet when he wants to be. And you know him so well. Isn't knowing each other the first step." A tiny teasing pro-Calix voice told her.

No. She was not going to ruin a perfectly good friendship. She could see all his good points for now. But once she went back to Auradon she would realize how incredible stupid it was and laugh.

Thr following days had been a combination of fun and torture. Fun at their usual inside jokes and antics and clubbing. Torture that her pro-Calix voice kept interpreting things as a romantic act and her need to blurt out that she wanted to date him and be next to him and cuddle with him and be loved.

One perfect Wednesday afternoon before dinner, Calix met her at the bathhouse.

"Jordan can we talk?" He asked

Jordan perked and almost sighed with relief. Maybe..just maybe he realized it too. Maybe he was having lust/love confusions and they could talk. Or maybe he actually did love her and she could go do it and have dates and be with someone who totally cared for he and knew all her habits...

"I have a date." Calix said

A date. The doom of friends with benefits. A date signaled the end of the benefits until single because they seriously wanted to pursue someone else.

"Who's the lady?" Jordan plastered a fake smile.

"Morrían, Morgaine Le Fey's daughter." Calix beamed

"Oooo so ultimate sourcer couple." Jordan replied. She ignored the rest of what he was saying. He found a date. She would be all alone tonight. Once again.

During dinner she tried to stay in the conversation but all she had to listen was to Aziz and Calix converse about Morrían's hotness and cleverness and how lucky he was that Calix's got a date with her.

She should have expected it. They were friends with benefits. She had been telling herself that he would never see her beyond a friend. She had been telling herself that she just was being desperate and needy.

Once she got to her lap, she flung herself on her bed.

Why wasn't Calix satisfied with their arrangement? If she could see how great he was beyond the sex, couldn't he?

What did Morrían have that she didn't? She was hot. She thought she was witty.

Or maybe...A familiar thought came up. There was nothing great about her beyond wishes, and apparently sex.

There was some great character flaw that everyone could see but her. Something so fundamentally unlovable and horrible that even her friend wouldn't fall mistakenly in love with her like she had for him?

What was wrong with her?


	4. Chapter 4

"Rajah can be base!" Fahran crowed as he grabbed the pet tiger's tale.

It was the final day of vacation before heading back to Auradon Prep, and Jordan was spending it to play tag with Aladdin and Jasmine's youngest children, 7 year old Asha and 5 year old Fahran. Not that there was much to do with the eldest, Zahrat Alquamar and her husband going cradle shopping while Aziz, Cassima, and Jay practicing R.O.A.R. moves.

But it was nice, after all the kids were adorable and all the work of keeping them out of trouble kept her mind off things for awhile.

She felt that everything was so hopeless whereas her love life was concerned, and she couldn't think of what to do. She searched any information she could on the Internet. But sites devoted to specific genie love problems were nonexistent. Which was only proving her idea that maybe she would never find love. She was never meant to.

So she tried to go on with her life and take breaks to reflect on her self worth by listening to her soundtrack of heartbreak an despair.

She had thought of asking her parents about it, but quickly discarded the idea. Genie and Eden, helpful advice. Never went well. Parenting was not their strong suit at all. They had gotten a bit restless with all the changing diapers and catering to needs and paying attention. There was a whole new world to explore, parties to start and having fun with their newfound freedom. So they turned over their parenting duties to Aladdin and Jasmine from 3 years old on. While she still visited them and spent vacations, the majority of the time, she called Jasmine and Aladdin her parents.

She had been bitter about it. But she understood that it was better she had been raised by Jasmine and Aladdin. They were dependable, they cared about her grades at school, and social life, and were the best people to call in a stressed situation. No where near as flighty, oblivious, or forgetful as her biological ones.

Okay, maybe she was still a little bitter about the abandonment.

She had asked advice from them before, specifically on how to deal with her love life and her friends using her. All she got was that in a few years, give it a couple of centuries or so, she'll find someone. Play along with it. If you really wanna forget your troubles, have some wine.

They never really felt the pain of being used. All they had were masters, they expected to give wishes, if they happened t find love, bonus. It never really bothered them because they had lived for years in a world where people didn't value them for their personalities.

Auradon was SUPPOSE to care for people for their individuality and inner beauty. If only, she could find someone that had that same idea when dating her.

"How about the fountain as base?" Jordan suggested as she gently pried Fahran's hand from his death grip on the tail. "The fountain doesn't feel pain if you jump on it too hard." As if agreeing with Jordan's statement, Rajah yanked his tail away, swatting Fahran on the cheek as he did so.

"Jordan just the person I wanted to see." Jasmine called as she and Aladdin walked out to the courtyard.

"Uh yes?" Jordan moved away to the garden path Jasmine was walking on while Aladdin went off to play with the kids.

Jasmine leaned closer to her, "Aziz told me about Pierce." When Jordan didn't answer, she continued talking with a low, calm voice, "He told me the same day you told him. I was hoping you would come to me on your own during this vacation, but since tomorrow you're leaving again, I wanted to bring it up."

Jordan felt her stomach sink. She had so much wanted to ignore the event that had happened.

"When Aziz told you about Pierce, did he tell you, how I told him that I would deal with it? That I was over it." Jordan said

"I know you don't like talking about it..." Jasmine said softly, "But I wasn't going to suggest that. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to do something with the administration. Maybe take a few days off. I know it hurts since you were telling me how.. How great he was when you were dating."

Jordan couldn't help but think of lyrics from her soundtrack of heartbreak and despair. " _I loved him but only on my own."_

"It's okay mom. I've been dating other people." Jordan tried to plaster a smile on her face but Jasmine's thoughtful, knowing look made her drop it.

"Which hasn't ended well. Jay told me about the limo turned python. He was impressed."

Dina had been furious with Jordan replacing the limo with a python, but hadn't reported her use of magic. Although it was against the ban for Jordan to use her magic, it had been against the Anti-Magic Ban for Dina to wish for it in the first place. So tough for her.

"Am I getting punished for that?" Jordan sighed

"No, I can imagine why you decided to do that if she had wished for that limo in the first place. Right now, I want to talk about Pierce." Jasmine answered.

"I can't do anything about that. People date me for their reasons to date me." Jordan replied.

" _When it comes to me, their kisses come free but they never give all the heart."_

 _"_ You can do something about Pierce." Jasmine said. "He should not be allowed at that school. Taking advantage of your magic like that. Allah, forbid that he wants seconds. You don't have to say anything, I will do the talking."

"No, Mom" Jordan grabbed her shoulder, stopping Jasmine mid-rant. "I would have done it myself. But seriously, I don't care what happened to me. It doesn't matter. It's only going to happen again."

"Not if I report him." Jasmine answered stonily, "I'm more than willing to press charges."

" _Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn. But that wouldn't change the fact, that wouldn't speed the time. Once the foundation's cracked, and I'm still hurting."_

 _"_ Not just him. From anyone. If one person can wish that, another person can. They already did." Jordan whispered, remembering the first time that event had happened. "Relationships, strangers. It's happened centuries before, and I'll have to deal with it in the future. After all, I'm a genie. People expect me to give them pleasure..."

Jasmine took a hard look at Jordan, maving her stare directly into her eyes. "I do NOT want to hear that explanation ever again. That is asinine and I will not have it. Just because you are a genie, that is no reason to allow them to abuse you or take advantage of you or rape you. You are a person as anyone else. The idea that you are "meant" to do it means nothing. You do not have a master,you are no one's genie, and you never will. "

 _"The world has no right to my heart, the world has no place in my bed"_

Jordan wanted to cry into Jasmine's chest like she used to do when she was younger and had nightmares about those situations. "I still can't do anything though. I..you see. Pierce's third wish was that no one could get revenge on him for this. Not by physical means or through reputation. Even if you put a report, it wouldn't go through or maybe backfire. Belive me, I tried to throw a case at him and it only hit me."

Jasmine's face transformed from righteous fury to pained understanding. It only made Jordan feel worse to see it. Jasmine, her adoptive mother cared so much for her well-being. And here, she had gotten raped and she was helpless to get justice or find closure in some way.

"Mom.." Jordan ventured to tell what had been haunting her thoughts lately, "All people want from me are wishes."

"I don't. None of your family does." Jasmine inturrupted.

"But what about everyone else do. They dump me if I don't. And so far no one has dated me for any other reason, and it's been like this for years. I was wondering if anyone ever would. No one, no one cares for me otherwise.."

 _"They see me for what I am. Which is a horrible, stupid, dumb and ugly, fat, and stupid, simple, self-hating bitch."_

 _"_ There are people who care more than about wishes." Jasmine insisted. Jordan thought of Calix, but he didn't see her in that way. Her family didn't see her that way for obvious reasons. Her parents would never but...they had left her. Her stomachs felt hollow as she had a sudden gripping fear that her relationship with the rest of her adoptive family might change. Her parents obviously thought she was a handful and gave her to someone else.

" _When you once unafraid wore your heart on your sleeve, and the ones that you loved, chose to just turn and leave."_

Jordan straightened her back and took a deep breath, "You're right, Mom." She said quickly, "Thank you for the talk. I better pack up before going." She gave a brief hug and speed walked to the palace. The next day, she avoided any further conversation than the goodbyes and was soon off to Auradon.

Her thoughts swirled around desperately, as she imagined what she would be left without her adoptive family. The inevitable day that they died and she was still living or worse, they see her as everyone else does and reject her.

She wanted assurance but didn't want to broach the subject with anyone. What if she brought it up, and with some thinking they do realize her bad points if they hadn't already.

 _"Only when you're left alone does it get sad."_

At first it seemed irrational but the more she thought, the more it made sense. Clearly something was wrong with her. Why else would everyone leave her? She had to be good. She had to be perfect and nice and do everything they wanted. Say anything they wanted to hear. Be anything they wanted. Anything to keep them from leaving her. She had to give them everything they could want from her.

" _Cause everybody, they love a winner_ _. So nobody love me. Lady peaceful, Lady happy. That's what I long to be. All the odds are, they're in my favor, Something's bound to begin. It's gonna happen, happen sometime. Maybe this time, maybe this time I'll win_!"

 **Author's Note: And it slowly comes back to the title.**

 **So yet another chapter in this story has been completed. Whew. Things are still going down from here. Don't know when I'll update but the movie is coming! Woo!**

 **Anyway some miscellaneous notes.**

 **Zahrat Alquamar means Moonflower in Arabic. I thought it would be nice, since Yasmin would be so unoriginal.**

 **Cassim was the name of Aladdin's dad so that is where Cassima comes from.**

 **Eden was Genie's girlfriend in the Aladdin series. Until proof is shown, I firmly believe that Eden is his wife and Jordan's mom.**

 **So soundtrack of heartbreak and despair songs,**

 **"I loved him, but only on my own" ~On my own (Les Miserables)**

 **"When it comes to me, their kisses come free but they never give all the heart" ~Never give all the heart (** **Smash)**

 **"Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn, but that wouldn't change the fact. That wouldn't speed the time. Once the foundation's cracked and I'm still hurting." ~Still hurting (The Last Five Years)**

 **"The world has no right to my heart, the world has no place in my bed" ~Burn (** **Hamilton)**

 **"They see me for what I am. Which is a horrible, stupid, dumb and ugly, fat and stupid, simple, self hating bitch." ~You, Stupid Bitch (Crazy Ex Girlfriend)**

 **"When you once unafraid wore your heart on your sleeve, and the ones that you love chose to just turn and leave." ~Safer (** **First Date)**

 **"Only when you're left alone does it get sad." ~Dying ain't so bad (Bonnie and Clyde)**

 ** _"Cause everybody, they love a winner_ _. So nobody love me. Lady peaceful, Lady happy. That's what I long to be. All the odds are, they're in my favor, Something's bound to begin. It's gonna happen, happen sometime. Maybe this time, maybe this time I'll win_!" ~Maybe this time (Cabernet)**

 **All grammatical and spelling mistakes are mine. Sometimes Autocorrect, depending how ridiculous it is.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

A split mushroom/pepper pizza or just allowing Aziz and Lonnie to make their choice of portobello mushroom pizza. That was the question of the day.

Ever since, she arrived back in Auradon, she decided to put in action her plan to give people what they want. The girl everybody liked and desired. Not just for her powers. How?

If there was anything that she learned from being used that there for every question, there were three things lying underneath. 1st. What he said he wanted. 2nd. WHat he secretly wanted but didn't have any telepathic powers to convey it. 3rd. What they would most desire yet knew was unlikely to happen.

She was going to be that 3rd option. For once she was going to use the idea that a genie was to sup pose to give people their biggest wishes to her own advantage. She wouldn't grant wishes, but she would definatly act personable and generous enough that no one would dare critize her for being selfish and bitchy.

"Jord? Still here?" Aziz snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Yes." She snapped back, "I'm just thinking before I answered."

"Dude, not a life or death decision."

Jordan inwardly scoffed. Sure, not a life or death decision. But wars had been commited for less. Relationships and friends still left her for aN unknowable (unknowable to her at least) reason lying in her personality.

So while Lonnie and Aziz were allowing the option to split the pizza, she knew they would much prefer to eat a whole pizza filled with mushrooms.

"You can have the mushrooms." Jordan answered.

"Cool!" Aziz grinned and slapped her on the back.

Lonnie placed the order to the cafeteria lady to the dorms and they spent their free gorging out while Jordan daintily nibbled at the edges of the pizza not occupied by the mushrooms and their disgusting smell.

So she barely ate. The smell kinda ruined her appetite. After she accidentally swallowed one of the portobellos when she was trying to take off the crust, she pleaded a rain check. Rushing early to her next class to stuff her face with cherry-filled chocolates before anyone else arrived.

At twelve on the dot, Fauna arrived to start her class, Fae and Humans Throughout the Ages. It was a simple class, try to take notes, read the homework and be able to argue persuasively. At the end of each chapter Fauna assigned, she put two theories on the cause of what had happened. There was a correct theory and those that got it had full credit (as long as they gave a proper reason why) and those who chose the incorrect theory got half credit depending how good their argument was.

She heard her stomach grumble, and almost regretted her decision not to split the pizza.

"No. Don't think so selfishly. That is exactly why people can't stand being around you." She reprimanded herself.

She knew better than to try to please everybody. So she just stuck to those that she wanted to keep around, that it would hurt too much if they left and reviled her.

But it still exhausted her. Up till now, she didn't know how many requests and questions people asked of her in a day. And taking the time to think of the option that the person really wanted actually took more concentrating than she liked.

An almost instinctive, subconscious part of her wanted to give up trying to figure out what people wanted and to please them. It was too hard. She just wanted to scream, "Please just tell me what to do! Be honest, and tell me exactly what you want. Be the master and tell me so I can do it for you."  
"Tell me what is so horrible about me so I can change myself!"  
She couldn't make decisions on her own. Obviously she sucked at them. She somehow kept missing the important things, the things that influenced people to stay or leave her.  
But she knew she couldn't say that. It would give more of a reason for people to see her as a genie. She had to repress it, she had to stick with what she was doing.  
Thinking, analyzing, weighing what people SAID they want, the undercurrent of what they would desire but not say, and what action or words that make them happy and be pleased with her.  
Yet every time a decision, a question was thrown her way she felt a small primal paralyzingly fear.  
She would say the wrong thing, something insignificant to her, but big to them. And then it would be the last straw, and they wouldn't forgive her, they would leave her.  
It was stressful, she wasn't used to all the mental gymnastics but she would stick it out, and follow through.  
Because when she did they would smile at her and praise her, and for a brief moment, she would be safe. Safe in the knowledge that for the time being, they wouldn't think of leaving her alone. That she worthy enough for them to stick around in the long run. She was good, and nice and useful.  
They wouldn't see the ugliness that was so obvious to everyone else.  
Though she wondered what it was.  
"I think Theory A is the correct one. I mean, you agree that the Salem Witch Trials were obviously started by evil witches as to get rid of witches that stood against them. Come on stand by me on this one." Doug nodded eagerly at her from the seat over, snapping Jordan out of her mental reverie.  
In truth, she didn't. She thought it had beev made up by human girls who wanted attention and exasperated by superstitious adults. No wizards or other fae had been involved whatsoever. That had been confirmed by some history books written by fae that witches rarely populated areas where superstitions were rampant. Nor would they really try to hide that they were witches in the first place.  
But...she liked Doug. He was so sweet. She wouldn't mind to keep hanging out with him and learning some chemistry dooda from him or video to his musical talent.  
If she agreed, he would be pleased. It would keep up his high grades in Fae and Humans Throughout History and improve his GPA that much more. Plus with a high GPA, he would get what he most desired. Being accepted to a collage and going on to a occupation not in the mines like his forefathers and the rest of his family.  
So she bit back her convincing argument that would have knocked most of his case away and coyly nodded her head. "I agree. Doug is right. After all witches are well-known for keeping their status as number one and jealous of other competitors."  
Jane raised her hand, "I disagree. The right answer is Theory B. According to the chapter you assigned last night, most fae didn't even live in the area. And if they did, witches are not known to hide the fact that they are witches as the status of a witch can lead people to come to them for help in healing and other good magic arts."  
Fauna nodded her head at Jane's answer, "Class take note, Jane has the right idea..." and so on went her spiel.  
Doug, then passed her a note.

 **I didn't think you would completely agree with me on Theory A without offering more of an opinion to support it. Usually you are good at this class. Did you space out on last night's homework?**

Jordan quickly scribbled her own note. **I thought you wanted me to agree, and support you. Let you take the lead.**  
From the corner of her eye, she saw Doug opening the note and look at her curiously. Like she was an abstract picture he just didn't get.  
Once class was over, Doug stopped her on the way out.  
"You want to support me?" He said dubiously.  
Jordan's chest squeezed with anticipation. The anxiety that he would insult her for her stupid decision, that she was useless in helping him. Another calculation. What did he wat to hear from her? What would make him happy with her?  
Some flattery would probably work here.  
"I think you do have good ideas. I already say my opinion enough, I was letting the teacher see that yours could stand on their own."  
It sounded awkwardly phrased and vague to her ears, and she could see from his reaction that he was even more confused than ever from her answer.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't support your argument well and made you wrong in front of everybody." Jordan whispered softly.  
"It's not a big deal." Doug told her. He opened his mouth to say something else but she interrupted.  
"Good." Jordan chirped brightly to keep Doug from asking further questions and she ended up making a bigger mistake. "So we're cool."  
"Yeah..sure?"  
"I'm glad. You're a nice boy, Doug. I'll see you around." While Doug blushed at the unexpected compliment, Jordan walked away thinking. Okay, she said things that she never would have done if she acted like she normally did.  
Which kept her in his good graces. He still liked her. She must have done something right.  
Which only proved one thing, there must be something horribly wrong with her usual personality. She was right. She was a bad person as herself.  
She would just have to change that. Do what people wanted to hear. After all, it was better to be good, and beloved than alone as herself.

 **Author's Note: Wasn't D2 amazing! I mean the songs were great, and still stuck in my head. The villains didn't get redeemed but Uma showed her sympathetic side. Loved it! I thought it was a step up from the first one which is the best thing ever for a franchise.**

 **Anywa, another chapter done. Thanks again to screamingeternally for her continued support and compliments. If anyone hasn't read her wonderful stories depicting Jane's role in Auradon and the persecution of Fae, go on. You won't regret it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jordan was spending her Saturday afternoon staring at two Chardonnay bottles at her desk.

She had taken the Saturday off from being among people to make a new video and do some belly dancing. Something about it just made her feel pretty, and confident as the music washed over her while she swirled her hips. She was in control of how people admire her, how they lusted, how they reacted.

Being with the people and trying to be her improved self was tiring. A part of her knew it was irrational to care so much about people, that it was not going to change anything, she was still going to be viewed by others as a wishing ATM and that her effort to find love will still be a dead end. But another voice reminded her that by improving herself this way, she could be worth more in her personality than just by her powers.

So in the age old method of coping, she looked to the alchohol. Just for one night. One night not to think, she deserved as much. It wasn't like she was the only one. Lots of fae had turned to the shiny, clear bottle to cope with the ban of magic and being regulated to mere laborers, and finding mortal trade jobs.

The only thing stopping her was that she wasn't allowed. Sure, by law she wasn't allowed but she ignored that. It was just she was banned by Jasmine and Aladdin from social drinking for 5 years. She was only allowed to drink during dinner and even then, they had to be present.

It had happened three years ago when the waiter kept refilling, she hadn't kept track of how much she drank, by the end of the night she had made the right wing of the palace disappear, there was a single toilet in the middle of the hallway, yelled at the stairs she had mistakenly thought were stalled elevators, and performed a topless pole dance to "When you got it, flaunt it." Grounded for a year, banned from drinking for five.

Staring at these Chardonnay bottles, she felt like she was already breaking that rule, and it was giving her a nauseous guilty feeling.

She heaved a sigh. She was going to do it. Once, just once to be able to feel happy and then whenever she felt like giving up she could remember the feeling of lightness.

Without giving herself more time to obsess, she popped off the cork, and gulped it down. And proceeded to quickly gulp down the second.

She stood up, ready to get in the party mood, when the sudden dizziness made her feel down. She haphazardly got herself to standing decision to sit on the chair again. Her head felt disconnected from her body, bobbing around heavily while her chest leaned sideways, heavy as lead. She felt like she had been filled with water, and it was just gushing around her. All the swaying was making her sick.

"Too fast..." Jordan mumbled, taking a deep breath and throwing up.

Once the contents of her stomach and what felt like the rest of her internal organs were spewed over the floor, she felt hollow.

It wasn't the same lightness she remembered. That one was like being encompassed by a soft cloud acomplained by a giddy feeling that seemed to seap out of her. This was light as in she was floating, jumping with every step but shaky that she was worried her limbs were going to fly away from her.

She had thought it was probably going to be a bad idea. Now she defiantly knew she shouldn't have done this. Never again. She still felt the taste of bile.

She swayed and tripped over her feet, landing on her bed. Pressing her face against the smooth silk covers, she felt hyper aware of her body. Hollow but the loud thumping of her heart pulsed like a club beat.

She noticed how silent it was, and it gave her a foreboding feeling. The isolation, emptiness, it was never good. Whenever she was alone then came the people looking for wishes. Wishes that seemed concerned with her.

Like a phantom pain, she was assaulted by the feelings of hands roaming, caressing, clawing harshly against her, a whip against her neck...

She shot up from the bed. Well she would have shot up, but in actuality she wiggled and squirmed unceremoniously off her bed and grabbed desperately at her standing mirror.

She grasped the stands holding it up, turning her knuckles white. She looked at her reflection and saw that her form was shifting between her natural genie form and her human one. The different skin tones fading and reappearing in seconds. Once again, the sea sick feeling returned with the vengeance of a pounding from her head as well as her heart.

She tried to focus instead on the background. The thankfully still background that proved her unfounded paranoia was just nerves. None of the furniture or decorations had moved. No one was around. She was alone.

She looked at herself against and gasped at the face of Dina staring back. She fell on her butt just as Dina did, and realized she had transformed into her. She thought to Pierce, and there she changed to resemble him. She shifted through the various people she had mistakenly chosen to love, and leaned heavily against the mirror.

"Humans" she slurred "All the same. Greedy. Manipulative. Heartless." She pounded her fist against the edge. "Oh master! Yes, master. Of course, master. Tell me how low to go Master. Don't make me get off my knees, master. Whip me if you please, master. Say that you love, master."*

She rolled her eyes so she could glimpse the white of eyes, changing back to her human form, laughing bitterly. "Always a master, never a lover. I'm not worth much for you to keep lying that you actually care aren't I?"

Oh, alchohol. The bets truth inducer. There was no harm, she was alone. Blissfully, heartbreakingly alone. They wouldn't hear. Not like they would care anyway.

She shifted to the forms of her few friends, her family back to herself, swaying around and ranting. The people that care..for now. They cared for now. Who knows what she would that would make them think that she was irritating and selfish. They were tired of being with her. They would come to the logical conclusion, not to leave her though. They were sitting on a metaphorical gold mine. A girl who will give them everything. Their greed would take over, greed always did. "Just sell me to sadists. You'll probably get good money from it, after all, why wouldn't they pay top dollar for a being that won't die on them. I can even have smooth skin again if I get scarred too much. I'm the perfect thing. The perfect object. They'll love me. That's all they do. They love me, they love me so much. Unlimited love because I am the object to be desired. That is the only love I deserve to have, isn't it? I'm worthless without my powers aren't I. I'm just a useless, stupid, vile person that isn't worth anyone's energy. Put me in trafficking, that's all I'm good for. For other people. Just do it. Leave me like everyone else. At least the sadist won't let me go. I don't have the stress of when or why they will abandon me."

Jordan flopped back on her bed, "Leave like my parents. They didn't pretend to want me. They are already genies, they could get whatever they wanted themselves. They didn't lie."

Normally she would be angry at this thought. Her own parents who had taken the time to conceive and give birth and take care of her for five years, should at least pretend feeling bad more instead of zipping off to the nearest party. How dare they! But with the emptiness of the room, it just made her depressed.

She let out a loud resounding wail. Putting every thought and feeling of helplessness, rejection and desperation into the sound. She screamed in rage until she felt like she couldn't breath. Then wailed again. Again. Again.

The sound shattered the silence, and sheer volume made Jordan's aching head hurt worse, but she continued to do it. Soon the sound was monotoneous, soothing even. It gave her something to do, to focus away from the pain which was the point. Screaming as loud as she could. As if people would actually be able to hear her, and listen.

 **Author's Note: And that kids, is why you shouldn't drink when upset. So that's enough preaching. A new chapter already? Even I was surprised. But here it is. I hope you enjoyed.**

 ***Inspired by _The King and I_ song, "Yes, your majesty" which I took the liberty of changing some lyrics. **

**Until next time, I hope everyone enjoys their days and summers.**


	7. Chapter 7

After that disastrous choice of drowning her sorrows in alchohol, Jordan decided to take the time off in general to sleep off her hangover and avoid people.

That left with nothing to do but schoolwork. Frankly compared to all the social pressures, it was a perfect solution. At least there was a right and a wrong and no big failure if she said the incorrect answer.

After the breeze of paperwork, she went to the more creative side of art class.

The assignment was to do a drawing filled with symbolism and an essay explaining the choices. She called up and transported Calix for her model.

He had a cream white cape draped over his right shoulder in the style of old Roman emperors, clutching a book to his chest and holding out a candle and laurel in the other.

"And I have to be nude while holding this because...?" Calix questioned, fidgeting after an hour of standing still.

"Nudity is the transparency of the soul. Duh." Jordan snapped "Stop moving your head, I'm trying to draw your hair."

"Can I sit at least?" Calix complained, shaking a leg.

"Yes you can sit." She rolled her eyes.

Calix sighed as he plopped down to sit cross legged.

Jordan was happy that any feelings she had for Calix had disappeared. Foolish, ridiculous romantic feeling from the stupid needy part of her that agreed with the Aurodonian statement that she need love to be happy. No, what she needed was to not be alone.

Calix was still one of her closest friends, annoying, fun and loyal, nothing more. Hot too...but he was with Morrían Le freakin Fey.

Even her name sounded enchanting and slightly exotic, it was disgusting.

"Hmm Calix do you think I should just use my middle name instead? Jordan is so boring." She murmured as she traced the outline of a strand of hair that stuck to his forehead.

"Desiree? I guess if you wanted to. Say do most genies have a name that sounds like they're strippers? I mean Genie, Eden, I hear Karma is popular..."

And there was the man that so loved to irritate her. Usually on Tuesdays.

"Is that your perverted way of saying that I shouldn't?" Jordan flung an eraser at him.

"Watch where you throw that." Calix deftly caught it before it hit his thigh. "A name is a name. I think you're fine, you're entertaining enough to make up for it."

Jordan smiled, when the door opened.

"So I was thinking you could pose, OH MY WOW!" Mal cried with Ben by her side.

Calix made no move to hide himself, almost preening at their reactions.

"Sorry" Ben squeaked ducking his head, looking frantically at another direction while Mal opened her mouth, closed it, and babbled.

"I guess...I just,.. so sorry, we thought. I hope we aren't interrupting? This is for art right?"

If the situation hadn't been so awkward considering that the king of Auradon was witnessing it and that Mal thought they were about to do unspeakable things, Jordan would have laughed at how shocked the bad fairy looked.

One doesn't usually see naked boys in Auradon Prep after all.

"Well it's not like it's for math and she has to measure my.." Calix almost finished his sentence. Jordan flung a couple of paintbrushes at him.

"What is with the abuse!" He cried

She turned to the blushing couple, "It's for art, we'll be done soon."

"We'll find another place it's fine." Ben said. Then the two ran off, slamming the door behind.

Jordan turned to Calix who was failing at keeping his laughter in.

"Measure! Measuring you!"

"I was joking. I mean who would be so insecure to have to measure their body parts?"

"Only you would be so immodest enough to suggest that." Jordan cried.

"I'm as modest as you are a lady. And we both know you ain't no lady." Calix joked.

"I'll make you mute." Jordan half-heartedly threatened.

"I'll make you fall in love with an ass." Calix shot back.

"Ooo an ass, how Shakespearean." Jordan blew a kiss at him.

She paused, "Speaking of love, have you've told Morrían?"

Calix rolled his eyes at her and made a "Do you even know me?" face.

Love was not a word used lightly in Auradon. Once you said it, you sealed your fate to be committed forever until your wedding day. If you made it through that. You are set for your future children, grandchildren, respective kingdoms, family reunions, anniversaries on and on...

Calix, the quarter-siren/sorcerer seducer of many who've fallen for his song, would never use that word to describe a relationship. Too risky. He only reserved that word for his parents, and for Metsovone platters.

"We are at the stage of mutual like where we have enjoyable afternoons, nights and morning afters together where we do a variety of activities depending on our moods and wants. Ending with satisfaction for both parties. Is that you want to hear?"

"Mm hmm" Jordan murmured, casually turning her attention back to her drawing.

She wasn't jealous that he was in happy mutual relationship. She wasn't annoyed that it wasn't with her. She was merely irked that she had everything Morrían and yet, she didn't have any of the perks.

She had looked up Morrían herself just to see if she was as special and as hot as Aziz and Calix claimed.

Fine, Morrían was pretty. Wavy, waist-length black hair, violet eyes, gleaming white skin that reminded Jordan of polished crystal. Most posts showed her A+ grades, her at parties, some intellectual magic debate.

She was witty, she was smart, she knew of some of the world based on her many vacation photos in various parts of Auradon.

So?

If Morrían, who could be close enough to be her equal in beauty, personality, and magic contests, was so sought after as a girlfriend. why wasn't she! Sought after in a genuine romantic relationship with actual feelings.

She drew a line that went off course across Calix's face, and realized she should probably stop obsesssing over what Morrían had that she didn't.

"I'm done. I'll do the finishing touches later." She announced, erasing the offending line.

"Sweet Aphrodite, finally!" Calix cried, hurriedly shoving his jeans up his legs.

Jordan smiled at how awkwardly he dressed, balancing uneasily from one foot to the other.

"Wanna go to Nonstop to hang out?" Calix asked as he put on his shirt.

"Sure, I'll meet you there." Jordan packed up her sketch pad and left.

"Jord? Did you hear? Zahrat and Samir found out it's going to be a girl." Aziz called excitedly, hurrying to her side in the hallway.

"She called me this morning. They're already arguing over baby names. She wants Hajar, he wants "the most ridiculous girl name in the world." She quoted

"What is it?" Aziz asked, almost dropping his French book.

"She didn't tell me, just that it was "the most ridiculous, horrible girl name in the world."

"Well with an argument like that, she must be right." Aziz joked, "Where are you going?"

"Nonstop." Jordan replied, and before he could ask, "You can come too."

"Great, their hamburgers are delicious." Aziz moaned

Nonstop was located in the backstreets of Auradon City, near the recess of the infamous woods where Beast fought the wolves to save Belle. No mortal dared to go.

Nonstop, it was own by Circe (as most fae clubs were) and had a special, illegal invisibility spell protecting the exterior from curious eyes.

It was fae-only. A haven for magical creatures to show their true forms, use their powers and have fun and relax and not pretend to be mortals and do menial labor. There was at least one in every state in Auradon. The more popular ones were in Agrabah, near the shores of Atlantica, Neverland, by the tavern of Snuggly Duckling. But Nonstop was where most of the fae student population in Auradon Prep resided to relax.

Aziz was an expection since Jordan basically threatened everyone who came near them, that he was allowed to be in without harm.

Calix led them through the backway so they could eat in Circe's office. It was lavish, Roman-inspired room with lounges, and drapes and Greek statues. A small platform raised the mahogany desk facing the door.

"So we could eat here, and you can study." Calix suggested looking at the schoolbooks the two had brought, "Orrrr.."

"Hey, Alexandria is here!" Aziz poked his head out of the office door to look at the club.

"Orrr we could hang out with the peoples." Calix smirked as Aziz went off to flirt with Attina's daughter.

Jordan rolled her eyes, and took a fresh breath of air as she entered the pulsating club room. Club room #3 to be precise. Nonstop had five different rooms. The main one was about the size of Beast's ballroom and looked like Moulin Rogue and Great Gatsby had exploded together into one mega party. Two others were simpler dance floors with a bar, booths, and couches arranged in the front of the room and by fireplaces.

Another was a more sophiscated, simple parlor room for taking and poetry readings. The fifth one was the outside area with rock gardens, and an outside cafe. Each place had pools in the center just for the mermaid/merman patrons.

"So Alexandria, how is it down there?" Aziz asked with a wink.

"Horrible as usual." Alexandria signed, letting a light brown lock fall on her eye, "The tourists make a mess everywhere! It may be a museum for Aunt Ariel's story and home, but people live there."

Jordan went to talk to Jonathan Thatch, Milo and Kida's son. He had a lot of his mother's appearance with dark skin and white streaks in his tan, blonde hair but he was most defiantly his dad's son. He could talk about anthropology for days.

"Kuzco's empire was amazing!" He enthused, "The had invented astrology and mathematics without the help of modern sciences and how they did it is just fascinating. You see, they based it on the solar and lunar calendars.."

Jordan amiably smiled as Jonathan babbled on until Calix caught his attention, "Calix, what would you say is the one architectural wonder Dad and I should check out while we visit Greece?"

With his attention diverted, Jordan got caught up in a family reunion story Philocetes II, Madora and Herksper were telling.

"And then Uncle Hermes and Uncle Loki decided to team up against Aunt Freya and Aunt Aphrodite!" Phil cried "They replaced all their makeup and clothes with hydra skins and Minator drool. Damn, you should never prank a beauty goddess, never!"

After the story was finished, she and Madora went up to the stage and danced and sang to Madora's mother's famous song, "Won't say I'm in love."

"I wish I could move my hips like that." Madora sighed as she flopped onto one of the couches by the fireplace.

"You were a fine belly dancer for a demigod." Jordan shrugged, "I have more of an advantage after all since I can make my body do whatever I want." She took off her hand, and three extra arms sprouted from her sides in a demonstration. "Belly dancing is hardly a problem."

"Don't you show it. Do it again." Herksper, (Or Herkie as most Auradon Prep students called him since they found his name so hard to do.) suggested with a shining, white smile.

"Oh why not?" Jordan smiled and went to center stage. The bright lights hit her, warming her body all over in a way the her attempted alcohol binge never did. She moved her hips in time to the haunting wail of the snake charmer's Pipe.

She closed her eyes, letting herself go with the motion, but when she opened them, she was struck with a new feeling.

The audience was staring at her every move, they looked entranced and under her power. Gazing at her lovingly. She winked at one, and he stepped backwards in shock.

A surge of confidence went through her. She was in control of the audience's reaction. It was wonderful. They were watching her, only her. They weren't thinking of themselves, just focused on what she was going to do.

She licked her lips, and thought of a song she had heard long ago. Her mom had this huge idea to make an album, back when bands were a thing. But she had gotten bored after three days and abandoned the project. Typical. Nothing was too exciting for long for a genie.

No one had heard the song, but now they would.

She didn't usually sing in public. No big fear, she just felt her talent laid elsewhere. But now, she had them in her hand, and they were going to pay attention to her every word.

" _Tell me all your wishes, I'm here to make them true. No need to rub a lamp because I'll take care of you_."

She smiled as seductively as she could while dancing across the stage. Each move slow and deliberated, leaving the audience waiting for the next step.

She never felt so exhilarated before. She had total control of how they saw her. They saw her as sexy, beautiful, unattainable, and she was going to milk that feeling for as long as it was worth.

" _My new resolution is to trust you. My business to love you until you've had it. I'm not going to miss out on the good stuff. The grass would be so much greener with us on it._ "

She poofed off the stage to the round of couches where Jonathan, Calix, Madora, Alexandria, Herksper, Phil, and Aziz stared at her in amazement.

"You deserve this." Madora handed her a bottle of sparkling cider.

"Aww I deserve a lot of things, finally someone had the bright idea of actually giving it to me." Jordan smiled.

Calix lightly smacked her on the temple, "Seriously though. That was one great act. Usually you need my help.."

"Shut up." Jordan rolled her eyes at him, "I'll get the next round of drinks, what do you want, guys?" She asked.

"Water" Jonathan, Aziz and Alexandria called.

"Gin on the rocks" Calix requested.

"Wine." Hercules' children asked for.

Jordan strutted to the bar happily, basking in the glances men and women were throwing her way.

"I am pretty. I'm so pretty." Jordan hummed "And witty, and giddy and gay. And I pity anyone who isn't me today."

While she waited for the bartender to get to her orders, a pixie girl and Bacchae sat on her right side.

"So genie girl?" The Bacchae leaned to rest his head on her shoulder, "Wanna get on the grass?"

"Get off me." Jordan shoved him.

"But-but you said you would take care of us." The Bacchae whined with a leer.

"It was a song." Jordan replied, grabbing Calix's order.

"You're still a genie. It's what you do." The pixie girl said, grabbing her shoulder with sharp nails."I know how it works. So where is your lamp?"

"You're right, I am a genie. Not an idiot. I'm not telling you." Jordan poured the glass of gin over the pixie's head.

"Your business is to love us till we had it." The pixie girl mocked, shaking her head like a wet dog.

"Yet I don't trust you." Jordan huffed, taking the rest of the drinks and leaving.

The Bacchae cackled as she stalked off. "Fae these days, don't know what their job is."

Jordan closed her eyes, and tried to push away the thoughts of being tied down away. Once she reached the others, slammed the tray of drinks at the table.

"You'll have to get your gin, Calix. While you're at it, kick out the Bacchae and pixie I poured it on." She pointed at the duo.

Calix got up from his seat, "I can't kick out every person that hits on you, that you don't like." He turned to look at her direction, "I mean it's just- why is he staring at his crotch?"

"Why is the pixie playing with- EWW THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE!" Alexandria cried

Herksper covered his eyes, "I think I just saw inside of him."

"Alright, I'm kicking them out! They will be banned." Calix lowered his eyes.

"Don't let them touch you." Jonathan grimaced.

"I don't WANT them to touch me, so your warning is a bit unecessary." Calix said before going to talk to the two.

"So that happened." Madora shuddered.

"They can't be our age." Aziz stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"They could be. Shape shifters and fae with disguise spells." Vidia's son, Kyro flew over, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Like her in mortal clubs." Aziz cocked his head toward Jordan.

"What?' Kyro grinned mischievously, sitting next to her. Most fairies change to their natural fairy size in the club, but some chose to stay mortal size for the sake of not getting squashed.

"I'll explain" Jordan threw a annoyed glare at her adoptive brother, "Biological I'm 17. I act 17, look 17. But if people counted by human years, I'm 21. So when I go to mortal club, and they ask my age I NATURALLY assume they want my mortal age."

They all looked at her dubiously.

"Okay, I know what I'm doing. But you go along with it." Jordan added with a side eyed to Aziz.

"Adult clubs are fun. They have good finger food." Aziz shrugged

"They think you're 21?" Kyro snickered

Jordan shifted her body. Taller, bustier, angular features, she intoned deeply "Believe me now?"

"I can see it." Kyro nodded his head in approval. With that confirmation she changed back to her normal form.

"What are adult clubs like anyway?" Phil asked intrigued

"Basically a bunch of them sit around having tea and crumpets while discussing politics, philosophy and books." Aziz answered.

"And recite poems in their original languages or do opera." Jordan put in.

"Pretentious asses." Kyro snorted

"How's your twin?" Alexandria changed the subject.

"Avari is going out with Azul." He answered, flicking his long black bangs off his eyes.

"Rani's son?" Calix returned to the conversation.

"It's weird, I know." Kyro said

The conversation drifted away from that to new topics until it was 3 in the afternoon.

"We better go." Alexandria muttered, frowning at her watch.

Calix let her and Aziz go out through Circe's office and headed back to party.

Thankfully Aziz's dorm room was empty so she could take one bed while Aziz jumped onto his, and covered his eyes with his textbook.

"I feel super productive." He murmured sarcastically

"How much work?" She asked

"Too much." Aziz threw the book to the floor. "I'll do it after dinner."

Jordan rolled over to her side, "I want to sleep already."

"Do it. No one has seen you at all because you've been studying all weekend."

"I can't." She complained

"The Bacchae and the pixie?" Aziz asked softly

"I think too much. It's nothing." Jordan sighed, "Go do your work. Wake me up when your roommate comes."

Aziz sighed much too overdramatically in her opinion as he got up to sit on the bed she was on, and pushed her onto her stomach.

He started to do back tracings on her. Dammit, he knew she loved tickle massages. She found it so soothing and always made her fall asleep. She would willingly stay still forever if there was someone giving her one.

"Aziz, please, I'm fine. You don't have to help me go to sleep." Jordan murmured

"Let me. Think of it as you're helping me procrastinate in doing a half-hearted job on my French homework." Aziz told her

"When you put it that way..." Jordan closed her eyes.

 **Author's Note: Another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed. It's a nice breather chapter, isn't it? Go thank screamingeternally for that. She was the one who reminded me that not every chapter has to be full of angst.**

 **Anyway the song, is "Good Stuff" by Shakira.**

 **The little hummed tune was "I feel pretty" from West Side Story.**

 **I'm sure, everyone can guess what musical inspired my club name choice ;)**

 **I put a lot of Descendants characters of Disney people I like. Attina, Milo, Rani, etc. That was fun.**

 **And if anyone is wondering or if a name nerd like me, Avari was inspired by Avarice. As Vidia had been inspired by Invidia.**

 **Kyro inspired by Kyto, the dragon Vidia fell in love with in the books.**

 **That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed! Have a good ending of summer.**


End file.
